Installation ducts of this type are used to provide compressed gases and electricity in different areas of a building and are arranged, in general, on the walls of the building. Compressed gases are needed, e.g., in rooms used for medical purposes for therapeutic devices.
An installation duct, through which electric and pneumatic supply lines are led to the outlets located at cover plates of the installation duct, has been known from DE 39 37 518 A1. The cover plates are designed here such that they can be screwed to the side walls of the installation duct, so that a common duct is enclosed by the cover plates and the side walls. Similar installation ducts are also used for fastening to building walls.
The drawback of the prior-art installation duct is that the gas supply lines leading to the pneumatic connections, hereinafter called gas outlet couplings, are accessible only with the cover plate removed and the connection of the gas supply lines to the connecting branch of the gas outlet couplings is hindered by the side walls of the installation duct. Since the position of the gas supply lines within the installation duct changes due to the removal of the cover plate from the side walls or the mounting of the cover plate on the side walls, a leakage test must be performed with the cover plate removed and with the cover plate mounted alike. Should the gas connection be leakproof with the cover plate mounted but leaky with the cover plate mounted, it is not possible to analyze the causes from the outside. In addition, only flexible gas supply lines, but no rigid pipelines can be used in the prior-art installation duct.